The oligomerization of ethylene to produce hexenes and/or octenes often can produce a by-product stream containing a heavy oligomer fraction and a polymeric fraction, as well as deactivated and/or catalyst system residue. It would be beneficial to treat and recover the polymeric fraction to reduce waste, and to use the treated and recovered compositions in a variety of end-use applications. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.